


Diagnosis: Affection

by AJThorkiFics



Category: AJThorki
Genre: M/M, ajthorki - Freeform, alex bertie - Freeform, ishipthat, jake edwards - Freeform, therealalexbertie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJThorkiFics/pseuds/AJThorkiFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Alex are both attending the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Alex requires a little assistance in diagnosing a certain "condition".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagnosis: Affection

Jake wiped the sweat from his forehead. He was exhausted. As much as he enjoyed working on his robotics project, there was only so much he could take. He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his drink, longing for a distraction. He fantasized about the day his creation would finally be able to function. The world's first flower crown printer, brought to life by none other than himself.

Jake's thought process was cut short by a yelp from across the hall. It had followed a loud crash, piercing through his daydream like a sharp knife. Jake grumbled before twisting in his chair to inspect the damage. A mess of empty paint canisters and stained work robes lay in a heap. Beneath the clutter moved someone in even more distress than Jake. Jake saw a hand desperately grasp for the table above him and fail to pull himself free. He leaped from his chair and raced towards the victim. Jake grabbed their arm firmly and rescued them from their paint splattered prison. A pair of grateful green eyes met his, and his heart skipped a beat. Alex raked a hand through his mess of dark brown spikes, now flaked with blue and purple. He blushed slightly.

"Sorry about that" said Alex, beginning to look around at the mess he had made. "I was reaching for a new air brush and... Well, you can guess what happened from there."  
He grinned at Jake, taking note of his adorable features hidden behind his glasses.  
"Thanks." he continued. "I'm Alex, by the way."  
"Jake." replied Jake, diverting his gaze and suppressing his smile. 

Only now did they notice they were still holding hands. Alex reluctantly loosened his grip and allowed Jake to pull away, not wanting to seem weird in front of this new friend. Jake searched desperately for a way to break the tension.

"What are you working on?" he asked, carefully picking up a half-painted sheet of plastic.  
"Oh, it's nothing really" responded Alex quickly. "I like to airbrush things, it's just a hobby. It comes in handy for those wanting to add a bit of colour to their work around here."  
"It's fantastic" whispered Jake, carefully studying the tones and details used to bring the piece to life. Both attractive and talented, he wanted to get to know Alex more.

After replacing the plastic, he turned back to Alex to find him tenderly poking a fresh bruise on his arm.  
"Ouch." muttered Alex. "That bloody stings."  
"May I be of assistance?"  
Both boys jumped. They had both been alone in the work halls after hours. Where had this strange robotic voice come from? A shadow loomed over them both, and they slowly craned their necks. They had been joined by a white inflatable creature that almost resembled a marshmallow.  
"I am Baymax" it continued, turning it's attention to Alex, "your personal healthcare companion. I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?"  
Both Alex and Jake stared at Baymax, saying nothing, completely taken aback. Baymax gently lifted Alex's arm and emitted a soft glow across the bruise. All three remained silent for several seconds.

"Scan complete." concluded Baymax. "The injury to your forearm is minor. However, you are also experiencing an elevated heart rate and increased blood pressure to your cheeks. Diagnosis: affection."


End file.
